Dance with a Vampire
by Veneziano58
Summary: Je ne pouvais voir que ses profonds yeux rouges lorsque j'entendis sa voix à l'accent moqueur me susurrer à l'oreille : Pourquoi je t'épargnerais ? et je sentis sa stupeur lorsque je répondis : Parce que je suis différente des autres . AU/ Gilbert x ..? Présence de NYOTALIA et pas de OC ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with a Vampire**

**Personnages :** Gilbert Beilschmidt et pleins d'autres ;) Et ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Rating :** M pour plusieurs raisons

**Résumé :** Je ne pouvais voir que ses profonds yeux rouges lorsque j'entendis sa voix à l'accent moqueur me susurrer à l'oreille : « Pourquoi je t'épargnerais ? » et je sentis sa stupeur lorsque je répondis : « Parce que je suis différente des autres ».

###

Ma mère m'avait souvent dit de ne pas traîner seule dans les rues la nuit, seulement je n'obéis que rarement aux conseils qu'on me donne. Esprit de contrariété je suppose… Cependant je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ce genre de situation bizarre et plus ou moins surréaliste. Un homme m'avait attrapé par le bras pour me cacher dans une ruelle et je ne voyais rien pour me défendre. En fait je ne pouvais voir que ses profonds yeux rouges et sentir ses cheveux me chatouiller la joue, prenant une inspiration je lui demandais alors de ne pas me faire de mal mais je n'entendis que sa voix à l'accent moqueur me susurrer à l'oreille : « Pourquoi je t'épargnerais ? » son sourire orné de longues canines me donna des frissons mais je sentis sa stupeur lorsque je lui répondis : « Parce que je suis différente des autres. »

Suite à ma réponse il m'avait observé quelques minutes en silence, penchant la tête comme un chat ou un oiseau le ferait avant de sourire à nouveau. Sans que je comprenne comment je m'étais réveillée dans une chambre inconnue mais plutôt coquette et cet homme était là aussi. Il était assit sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre en ayant les jambes croisées avec classe. Je m'assis aussi. Je me sentais bien tout en me demandant pourquoi je ne paniquais pas ni ne cherchait à m'enfuir. Je sursautais en entendant un rire discret et je croisais à nouveaux ces deux yeux rouges. L'homme se mit à parler, d'une voix calme mais qui contenait toujours cet accent amusé sous jacent :

« Ainsi jeune Alice, tu es différente des autres. Je dois dire que tu m'as intrigué.

- Vous savez mon prénom, sans doute allez-vous me dire le votre ?

- Gilbert, gente dame.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici Gilbert ? »

Il eut de nouveau son sourire en coin, celui qui dévoilait ses canines avant de me répondre de sa voix légèrement traînante.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Vous me contrôlez ?

- Non, Alice. Je t'influence un peu, c'est tout.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ou qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?

- Belle est intelligente en plus, exquise jeune fille.

- Merci. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

De nouveau ce rire, discret comme s'il ne riait pas vraiment en fait. Pourtant j'imaginais bien cet homme rire bruyamment mais apparemment non. Il décroisa ses jambes puis se leva, me fixant sans un mot. Je l'observais aussi, attendant un geste ou un mot de sa part lorsqu'il s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit près, trop près, de moi. Ses doigts me caressèrent la joue avant de passer sous mon menton afin de me relever le visage.

« Chère Alice, je suis un vampire. Un vrai évidemment et non je ne brille pas au soleil, pas plus que je ne brûle d'ailleurs.

- Il faisait nuit lorsque vous êtes venu à moi.

- En effet. La nuit est tellement plus intéressante que le jour, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vis la journée.

- J'ai répondu à ta question, vas-tu répondre à la mienne ? »

De nouveau je ne pu m'empêcher d'être absorbée par ses iris au couleurs changeantes, ce n'était pas un rouge uni mais plusieurs nuances liées les unes aux autres. Je fermais les paupières une minute, sachant qu'il attendait une réponse, avant de les rouvrir et de lui répondre.

« Oui.

- Wunderbar. Pourquoi serais-tu différente des autres ?

- Je le suis, c'est tout. Vous vous en êtes déjà aperçu non ?

- Peut-être. Bien, je vais te garder avec moi, je manque de compagnie parfois. »

Gilbert se leva, sa main glissant sur ma peau au passage, et alla tranquillement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et juste avant de sortir il me souhaita une bonne nuit. Sans savoir pourquoi de nouveau je m'assoupis et ce jusqu'au matin.

En me réveillant, je fus agréablement surprise de voir un plateau petit-déjeuner de poser sur la table de nuit et des vêtements propres de poser sur le fauteuil là où mon hôte se tenait assit pendant la nuit. D'abord un peu hésitante je dégustais avec plaisir un thé Earl Grey réalisé avec perfection ainsi que quelque gâteaux. Je me levais ensuite pour prendre les habits, une ample robe bleue avec un pardessus en dentelle blanc, un peu comme un tablier. Il y avait également un ruban rouge ainsi que deux noirs. Perplexe, je regardais le reste, des bas noirs et de jolies chaussures bleues. Haussant les épaules je m'habillais après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, cependant j'eu une hésitation concernant les deux rubans noirs, j'avais noué le rouge autour de mon cou et c'est à ce moment que mon hôte se décida à se montrer.

« Ces rubans sont à ta disposition pour attacher tes cheveux.

- Vous essayez de me faire ressembler à Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?

- Nein. Mais ça pourrait être amusant et dans ce cas qui serais-je ?

- J'hésite entre le Chat du Cheshire et le Chapelier fou. »

De nouveau il se mit à rire avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, la laissant grande ouverte. Après plusieurs essais, je me décidais à attacher mes cheveux en deux couettes puis je sortis à la recherche dudit vampire. Je n'avais toujours pas eu la preuve de sa nature, son physique atypique pouvait être juste génétique, les albinos existent, ou juste modifié. Idem pour les canines. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches je le trouvais finalement, assit sur un fauteuil et plongé dans un livre. Je m'approchais en silence mais son sourire en coin m'indiqua qu'il m'avait entendu malgré tout. Je soupirais doucement puis m'assit face à lui.

« Je veux que vous prouviez votre nature.

- Fort bien.

- C'est là votre réponse Gilbert ? Aucune hésitation ?

- Warum ? Je suis ce que je suis.

- C'est quoi la langue que vous utilisez parfois ?

- De l'allemand.

- Et moi qui pensais que les vampires venaient de Roumanie.

- On en trouve beaucoup en Hongrie également.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas êtes-vous un hongrois parlant l'allemand couramment ?

- C'est plus simple que ça.

- Vous êtes allemand donc ?

- Nein. Mais j'ai longtemps vécu en Allemagne.

- Autrichien ou bien suisse ? »

Il était clairement amusé par mon interrogatoire, semblant persuadé que je ne trouverais pas la réponse mais j'étais certaine d'y arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Gilbert se concentra à nouveau sur son livre, j'essayais de comprendre le titre écrit en ce que je supposais être de l'allemand sans y parvenir. Je soupirais encore puis croisais les bras et observais la pièce à la recherche s'un indice quelconque. Pourtant mon regard se posa à nouveau sur mon hôte. Ses cheveux étaient réellement blancs avec quelques reflets gris, non, argentés. Un effet de teinture ou naturel de la lumière ? Je ne saurais le dire. Ceux-ci étaient en bataille et avaient l'air plutôt longs sans toutefois descendrent plus bas que sa nuque. D'ailleurs sa peau aussi était blanche mais si Gilbert est un véritable albinos ce n'est pas étonnant. La chose la plus remarquable sur son physique est sans doute ses yeux. Rouges certes mais pas unis, non, il y a le vermillon, le vermeil, le sang, le pourpre, le rubis. Tout cela ensemble. Je m'attardais sur sa stature, pas très grand ni extrêmement musclé de ce que je vois mais il ne me semble pas filiforme pour autant. J'arrêtais là mon inspection de sa personne pour me consacrer à nouveau à la pièce où nous sommes. Il n' y a pas grand-chose à voir en fait à part des livres et quelques tableaux pourtant un en particulier attira mon attention. Je me levais donc pour m'en approcher, je sentis sans même me tourner le regard rouge me suivre mais j'en fis abstraction et m'arrêtais devant le portrait.

Il représentait une femme, très belle d'ailleurs, et était entouré d'un superbe cadre ouvragé avec soin. De suite je su que cette femme était importante pour Gilbert, j'en étais absolument convaincue. Je levais mes yeux pour rencontrer ceux du portrait, ils étaient d'un vert vibrant, magnifique. J'avais également les yeux verts mais pas comme ça, les siens me semblaient infiniment plus beaux. Cette femme avait un doux sourire, comme si elle regardait tendrement l'artiste qui couchait son image sur la toile pour l'éternité. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Gilbert se lever et s'approcher puis de s'arrêter juste derrière moi, frôlant mon dos. Je n'y fis pas attention plus longtemps, suivant des yeux les boucles de cheveux d'un chaud miel ambré. Elle semblait avoir de très longs cheveux. Je remarquais ensuite que les fleurs piquées dans sa chevelure, lui donnait l'air plus juvénile bien qu'elle ne sembla pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Qui était-elle ?

« Elle s'appelle Elizavetta. »

Surprise pas la voix, je me retournais et regardais mon hôte, soi-disant vampire.

« Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Elizavetta et elle est hongroise.

- Elle… elle est toujours vivante ?

- En effet. Comment tu la trouves ?

- Très belle. Magnifique en fait.

- Elle serait ravie de l'entendre mais beaucoup moins de savoir que j'ai gardé ce tableau.

- Pourtant il est très bien. C'est rare de nos jours de faire peindre son portrait.

- Il ne date pas de nos jours. »

Cette réponse me laissa perplexe quelques minutes je dois bien l'avouer mais je me repris et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Evidemment. Comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, vous êtes vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

- Plus ou moins oui. L'une des rares choses qui ne soient pas fausses à notre sujet. J'espère que tu as oublié l'ail, les croix et l'eau bénite ?

- Oui. J'ai toujours trouvé ce concept ridicule, la seule chose que l'ail tue c'est l'haleine et potentiellement un rendez-vous amoureux. »

Il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, un vrai rire joyeux. J'en fus stupéfaite et je me surpris à sourire à l'écoute de ce son. Je voulais qu'il rie ainsi plus souvent, vraiment. Mais ce rire, et notre intimité, fut rompus par l'entrée d'un jeune homme blond et visiblement timide. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés et murmura un quelconque secret à l'oreille de Gilbert. Celui-ci sourit mais ce n'était pas joyeux, plutôt lassé voir triste.

« Chère Alice je vais devoir te laisser. Je me dois d'être avec ce charmant garçon qui se nomme au passage Matthew.

- Et pourquoi vous ne restez pas ici ?

- Je vais me restaurer. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles voir.

- Ca sera une preuve de votre nature non ?

- En effet mais ça sera bien gênant pour notre jeune ami. »

C'est vrai que le dénommé Matthew était rouge pivoine et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. De quelle façon Gilbert se restaurait-il avec lui.. ? Soudain j'eu une solution et je rougis aussi. Ledit vampire nous regardait l'un et l'autre et son sourire las devint plus tendre, un peu comme une personne âgée qui regarderait avec tendresse deux jeunes enfants. Finalement Gilbert avança et s'assit sur le fauteuil, le jeune homme le rejoignit et s'installa sur les genoux de mon hôte, ses jambes lui encadrant la taille. Gilbert lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes puis lui caressa les joues avec douceur. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop, tout les deux ressemblaient fortement à des amoureux… Tout en les regardant, je me disais que ce Matthew était vraiment mignon avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux lavande. Je sursautais avant de rougir en voyant que Gilbert léchait le cou de l'autre et il le mordit. Réellement. J'étais surprise de voir le sang couler le long du cou de Matthew pourtant celui-ci semblait heureux voir… extatique. Pourtant une morsure de cette profondeur est censée faire mal. J'en suis certaine. Je rougis encore plus lorsque je croisais le regard de mon hôte, celui-ci me fixait alors même qu'il buvait le sang d'un autre. Finalement il lâcha sa prise et passa sa langue sur la peau, la nettoyant de toutes traces. Matthew s'affala contre lui avec un soupire de contentement ce qui fit sourire mon hôte avant qu'il ne me parle.

« Chère Alice, nous allons avoir de la visite. Comment as-tu trouvé notre démonstration ?

- Certains s'amusent à faire ce genre de choses…

- Mais boire du sang en grande quantité, qu'il soit humain ou non, rend malade. Tu pourras voir que je resterais en parfaite santé. »

Je soupirais doucement, un point pour lui. Je sursautais alors qu'une jeune fille brune avec une mèche bizarre entrait dans la pièce en riant suivit d'un homme grand et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts. Gilbert leur sourit et après avoir confortablement installé Matthew dans le fauteuil il alla à leur rencontre. Je me levais par courtoisie et remarquait que Gilbert arrivait tout juste à l'épaule du blond. D'ailleurs celui-ci se pencha vers mon hôte et… je rougis à nouveau alors qu'il lui léchait les lèvres. Je sursautais quand une voix féminine me parlait à l'oreille.

« Ils sont mignons tout les deux, non ?

- Pourquoi ils font ça ?

- Ludwig lui enlève le sang qui lui reste sur les lèvres, un peu comme deux enfants qui s'amusent.

- Ils se connaissent ?

- Ludwig est le petit frère de Gilbert. »

Je me tournais d'un coup et la dévisageait avec surprise. La brune me regardait en souriant innocemment, comme si elle n'avait rien dit d'extraordinaire. Je me tournais à nouveau vers les deux hommes lorsque mon hôte m'adressa la parole.

« Alice, je te présente mon jeune frère Ludwig et sa compagne Felicia.

- Je suis enchanté de rencontrer une… amie de mon frère.

- Je suis son invitée et je suis contente de rencontrer du monde.

- Pardon de ma question mais… Gilbert pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas croqué comme toutes les autres avant elle ? Cette jeune fille est très jolie. »

Je fus distraite de la réponse du vampire par la main de Felicia sur ma joue et son nez dans mon cou. Encore une fois, quelque chose m'empêchait de paniquer tout en sachant que ce n'était pas normal. Je repris mes esprits quelques secondes plus tard, blottie contre le torse de mon hôte. Je m'y sentais bien cependant j'essayais de suivre la conversation entre lui et la demoiselle.

« N'y pense même pas Felicia. Alice est à moi.

- Tu ne l'as même pas touché alors qu'elle sent délicieusement bon.

- Et alors ? Alice est ma protégée, n'y touche pas.

- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Et puis celui que j'aime le plus c'est Luddy ~

- Y'a intérêt. »

La jolie brune sourit avant de retourner vers le blond et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je détournais le regard et m'aperçu que Gilbert me fixait, du coup je me demandais si j'avais comme qui dirait, loupé un épisode. Il m'entraîna vers le canapé où nous nous assîmes côte à côte.

« Pendant que mon frère et sa petite amie s'amuse, pourquoi pas te raconter un peu notre histoire.

- Votre histoire personnelle ou celle de votre… famille ?

- Un peu les deux en fait. Ludwig est mon petit frère car nous avons le même père, vampire j'entends, et de ce fait lorsqu'il est partit c'est moi qui me suis occupé de son éducation.

- C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Oui. Très, très longtemps.

- Il y en a beaucoup des gens comme vous ?

- Nous sommes environ une cinquantaine en Europe. De ce fait nous venons presque tous d'un pays différent, Ludwig est allemand, Felicia et sa sœur Caterina sont italiennes, Antonio et Francis, mes meilleurs amis, sont espagnol et français. Comme je te l'ai dit Elizavetta est hongroise et son compagnon Roderich est autrichien. »

Je pris le temps d'enregistrer toutes ces informations avant de remarquer un point important qu'il ne m'avait pas expliqué.

« Et vous Gilbert, d'où venez-vous ?

- Excellente question Alice, vraiment.

- Dites le moi. Je veux vraiment en savoir plus sur vous.

- De Prusse. »

J'en restais sans voix. De Prusse ? C'est quoi ça, une région, une ville ou même un canton ? Je vis une certaine tristesse dans son regard et j'en fus touchée. Je pris donc un instant pour réfléchir et rassembler mes souvenirs, ce mot m'évoquait quelque chose, il ne m'était pas inconnu. Soudain je me souvins et regardait mon hôte.

« C'est un grand pays aujourd'hui disparu dont les terres ont été partagées entre la Russie, la Pologne et l'Allemagne.

- En effet.

- C'était un pays fortement militarisé, connu pour avoir défié l'Autriche au 18ème siècle avec notamment les guerres de Silésie et la trahison de Frédéric envers sa voisine Marie-Thérèse.

- Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça. »

Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, Gilbert semblait perdu dans des souvenirs lointains et je venais de comprendre que pour la première fois j'envisageais réellement qu'il vienne d'une autre époque. Je décidais de dériver sur un autre sujet, ne voulant pas le blesser avec cette histoire sensible.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu ?

- Hm ? Oh. Parce que contrairement à la légende, il ne suffit pas de mordre quelqu'un pour qu'il devienne vampire.

- Que faut-il alors ?

- Beaucoup de patience et une certaine dose de pratique. Et c'est un choix volontaire des deux parties.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La plupart des jeunes vampires ne passent pas leur première année. Ils meurent avant pour une raison ou une autre. Cependant s'ils dépassent cinq ans, la phase critique est passée mais ils ont toujours besoin de l'aide de leur parent.

- Vous voulez dire le vampire qui les a infecté ?

- Infecter… ? Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Oui, c'est lui ou elle qui prend en charge l'éducation de l'autre et lui explique comme vivre et se nourrir par lui-même. »

C'est à ce moment là que Matthew se réveilla, Felicia vint vers lui et l'aida à se lever. Tout deux sortirent de la pièce et Ludwig s'installa dans le fauteuil face à nous avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu vas lui raconter l'histoire de Matthew ou Roderich ?

- Veux-tu le faire ?

- Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien. Matthew est le fils de Francis, le vampire français. Son fils naturel j'entends, il l'a eut avec une humaine.

- C'est possible ça ?

- C'est rare mais ça arrive. Mais il n'est pas moitié-moitié, il est humain comme sa mère mais il est très attaché à son père.

- Il veut devenir un vampire ?

- En effet. Sa mère est décédée il y a peu et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre son père. Mais avant de le transformer et de commencer son apprentissage Francis doit régler quelques problèmes avec son compagnon, humain encore une fois et c'est donc la raison de son séjour temporaire chez mon frère.

- Et… c'est normal de boire à la gorge du fils de son meilleur ami ? »

Le blond se tu et regardait à présent mon hôte attendant visiblement un signe de sa part. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Les vampires boivent souvent à la gorge des membres de leur famille, c'est une marque de confiance et d'affection.

- Oh, je vois. Et vous le faites entre amis parfois ?

- Rarement. C'est assez personnel comme acte et ça demande de l'intimité. »

Felicia revint dans la pièce avant de prendre Ludwig par la main et de l'entraîner dehors. Gilbert posa son regard sur moi et s'approcha plus près. Très près. Je le regardais sans réagir, absorbée par la couleur de ses yeux et la douce expression sur son visage. Gilbert passa sa main dans mes cheveux tout en dénouant les rubans noirs, il me laissa les barrettes vertes, se contentant de faire passer les mèches blondes entre ses doigts comme s'il faisait couler de l'eau. J'étais presque allongée lorsqu'il détacha le nœud rouge autour de mon cou. J'essayais de prendre l'air farouche et de me soustraire à ses intentions mais il me retint par les épaules. « Alice, Alice… ma belle et gentille Alice.» Son ton était à la fois doux et triste comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Je l'observais puis je levais les mains et lui caressait les joues avec tendresse, cet homme m'avait touché malgré les circonstances étranges de notre rencontre. Peu à peu nos visages se rapprochaient, comblant la distance tout en fermant les yeux au fur et à mesure. Délicatement sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et il ne chercha rien de plus que ce tendre contact. J'ignore combien de temps ce baiser à durer mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Gilbert n'était plus là.


	2. Chapter 2

48 Heures plus tard

Du sang. Du sang partout. Et j'ai mal, très, très mal. Je suis allongée par terre, ma superbe robe ajustée est en lambeaux mais ça n'est pas l'important. Je crois que mes côtes sont cassées, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'entends un cri mais je n'ai pas le courage de répondre, je suis tellement fatiguée, j'aimerais dormir. « Alice ! » cette voix… je la reconnais c'est lui, il est venu pour moi. « Alice ! Répond-moi ! » J'aimerais obéir, vraiment, mais je ne peux rien faire sortir d'autre qu'un pitoyable gémissement. J'entends des pas près de moi puis des mains qui me touchent, ça fait mal mais je souris. Je sais à qui sont ces mains. Finalement il m'assoit et passe derrière moi. « Alice ! Alice, je sais que tu es consciente, essaie de me parler je t'en prie ! » Ma respiration est sifflante mais j'ai un peu moins mal ainsi. Je rassemble mon courage et je prononce le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit « Gilbert… » Il sourit et me cale contre lui, je me laisse faire puis il recommence à me parler.

« Réponds par oui ou non, tu t'en sens capable ?

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Oui et non.

- Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Non.

- C'était une affirmation Alice, pas une question. Tu vas t'en sortir, compris ?

- Oui. »

Pourtant je ne suis vraiment pas sûre d'y arriver, mes yeux se ferme tout seuls et la seule chaleur que je perçois est celle que dégage Gilbert derrière moi. Je me laisse sombrer, j'entends toujours sa voix mais je ne comprends plus. J'ai envie de lui dire « Laisse moi dormir. » même si je pense que ce n'est pas bon. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je veux juste dormir.

Point de vue de Gilbert

« Alice ! Je t'en supplie ne t'endors pas ! » Je sens son corps s'alourdir et le sang qui nous recouvre de plus en plus. Tout ça à cause d'une guerre de clan, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça ils n'auraient jamais dû la toucher. J'écarte une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités. Sûrement les autres qui nous rejoignent. Je serre Alice contre moi, je veux la sauver mais j'hésite à le faire. Soudain deux blonds entrent en furie dans la pièce, c'est Francis et son compagnon Arthur mais je ne me préoccupe pas d'eux, la seule qui compte c'est elle. Sa respiration se raréfie et sa vie s'écoule avec ce filet de souffle… Arthur s'effondre à genoux à côté de nous et fond en larmes en serrant la main d'Alice contre son cœur. J'ai envie de la lui arracher, personne n'a le droit de la toucher mais Francis pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Non Gilbert. Arthur est le frère d'Alice. » J'acquiesce mais je m'en fiche un peu, la seule chose qui me préoccupe est la survie de ma jolie blonde. D'un coup Arthur me prends par les épaules et me hurle dessus :

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne l'avais pas ramené ici elle serait toujours en vie !

- Elle est vivante. »

Ma voix est plate et terne. Elle me surprend autant que le jeune homme qui me regarde de travers en ce moment même. Il a les yeux verts. Exactement la même teinte que ceux de ma chère Alice. Je baisse les miens vers elle, sa peau est devenue très pâle et plus froide. Je dois la sauver. Même si elle me déteste après ça je dois le faire. Décider, je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève tout en me relevant. Une fois debout je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle. J'entends Arthur et Francis se disputer mais ils ne me suivent pas. Tant mieux. Ce que je vais faire ne convient pas à des spectateurs. C'est un moment unique entre Alice et moi.

Je vais dans ma chambre et la dépose avec soin sur mon lit, je retourne fermer la porte à clé avant de venir m'asseoir près d'elle. Son cœur bat toujours. Je vais la sauver. Je vais faire d'elle l'une des nôtre si elle y consent. Je dois le faire. Je l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front puis lui prends le poignet, je ferme les yeux et me décide à mordre. Peu de sang coule mais ça n'est pas ce que je recherche, je veux que son cœur accélère, je veux la sauver. Je me concentre, dans mon esprit il n'y a que le vide puis peu à peu un monde apparaît. Un grand champ de blé couvert par un magnifique ciel bleu. Le monde d'Alice.

Je la cherche des yeux mais c'est elle qui vient à moi. Elle me regarde visiblement surprise de me voir ici.

« Gilbert ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ton monde Alice. Je suis venu pour te ramener avec moi si tu acceptes.

- Me ramener ?

- Tu es en train de mourir. Pour te sauver je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de te transformer en l'une des nôtres.

- Tu veux que je sois un vampire ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Ca fera de moi… ta fille ? Ou ta sœur ?

- Nein. Cela fera de toi ma femme parce que je t'aime comme un homme puisse aimer une femme. »

Je la vois hésiter et je la comprends mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…

« Vous êtes amoureux de moi ?

- Je te désire et t'apprécie assez pour te proposer cela. Tu ne dois pas mourir Alice, je le refuse. »

Je la vois rougir avant d'acquiescer. Vite, réponds moi vite.

« D'accord.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors.»

Je vois son regard surpris alors que je m'efface de son monde imaginaire mais c'est normal, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je reprends mais esprits et ouvre les yeux. Je me coupe la paume de la main puis étale mon sang sur chaque blessure et sur sa bouche, ainsi il n'a aucun problème pour pénétrer son corps. Le sang d'un vampire est comme un poison pour les humains, il les infecte et si ils le refusent, il les tue. Mais Alice a accepté, il va la sauver. Peu à peu je vois les plaies se fermer, elles laisseront de fines cicatrices mais rien d'horribles. Ca marche, elle va vivre.

Je m'allonge près d'elle et la serre dans mes bras. Maintenant il suffit de patienter jusqu'à l'aube.

Point de vue Alice

J'ignore où je suis mais c'est bien. Je suis au chaud et en sécurité. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'en suis certaine. Je me colle un peu plus à la personne qui me tient dans ses bras. La personne réagit et me caresse les cheveux, je souris. Je veux que cet instant de béatitude dure toujours mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma gorge est sèche et plus je pense à cette sensation plus elle s'intensifie. Ca m'inquiète, je panique et mon corps réagit en se mettant à trembler. Sans même me rendre compte je me mets à gémir et à quémander de l'aide puis je sens des mains sur mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux. Gilbert est là. C'est lui qui me serre dans ses bras et me caresse les joues pour me rassurer. « Tout va bien Alice, je vais t'aider. Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin. D'accord ? » J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord, je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix. Il s'assoit et se tourne vers la table de nuit, je m'accroche à son bras toujours tremblante. J'ai besoin de le toucher. Il remplit un verre et me le donne avec un mot, un ordre : bois.

Je ne pense même pas à m'interroger, je prends le verre et le porte à mes lèvres afin de boire. Je vide le contenu sans faire attention au goût de ce breuvage, la sècheresse de ma gorge disparaît et enfin je respire mieux. Gilbert repose le verre sur la table puis me fixe du regard. Un peu embarrassée je le regarde à mon tour. Il me sourit puis se penche vers moi, mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration se bloque. Va-t-il m'embrasser… ? J'ai un léger sursaut lorsque que je sens la langue du vampire passer sur mes lèvres puis sur mon menton. Il s'éloigne alors et m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme il le ferait avec une enfant. « Tu avais laisser couler quelques gouttes. » J'acquiesçais.

Gilbert me regardait avec un air à la fois satisfait mais inquiet et peut-être triste aussi. J'hésitais puis lui pris la main et me rapprochais de lui. Je sentis son corps se crisper avant de se détendre, il me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes après. De nouveau je me collais le plus possible contre lui.

« Alice, peux-tu me répondre par oui ou par non ?

- …O-Oui.

- Perfekt so. Tu te souviens avoir été gravement blessé hier ?

- Oui.

- Te souviens-tu également de notre conversation dans ton… monde imaginaire ? »

Je le regardais sincèrement interloquée par cette question que je jugeais étrange mais je pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Effectivement je me souvenais d'un rêve un peu bizarre après m'être évanouie.

« Oui.

- Tu as accepté d'être sauvé, tu es un vampire. Comme moi, comme les autres.

- Oui…

- Ton frère, Arthur, est au courant. C'est lui le compagnon de Francis. »

J'acquiesçais à nouveau, quelque peu perturbée par tout ça. Soudain un détail me revint en mémoire _« Cela fera de toi ma femme parce que je t'aime comme un homme puisse aimer une femme. » _j'en rougis et cachais mon visage contre le torse de Gilbert. Je relevais un peu la tête et mon nez se trouva en contact avec la peau de son cou. Je rougis un peu plus mais j'avais l'irrésistible envie de me coller un peu plus à lui. Sans m'en apercevoir je l'avais forcé à s'allonger et j'étais étendue sur lui. Je frottais mon visage contre son cou, si j'avais été un chat je suis certaine que je ronronnerais de plaisir. Pourtant la situation changea d'un coup, j'étais plaqué contre le matelas, Gilbert me tenant fermement les poignets.

« Pas maintenant Alice. Tu n'es pas prête aux conséquences que ça entraînerait.

- Conséquences ?

- J'ai fait de toi un vampire, je l'ai fait avec l'idée que je te voulais. Tu vas être ma femme, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

- O-Oui.

- Les vampires peuvent boire à la gorge des membres de leur famille en signe d'affection et de tendresse mais ça reste rare. Sauf dans un cas où c'est courant.

- Lequel… ?

- Entre mari et femme. »

Je le fixais, essayant de comprendre ma nouvelle situation, ma nouvelle vie. Si je mordais Gilbert, si mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et que le sang en coulait… si je le buvais à même sa gorge alors il serait mon mari. Il serait à moi. J'étais confuse car si cette idée m'intimidait, elle me faisait me tortiller d'envie également et je gémis légèrement, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Gilbert resserra sa prise sur mes poignets mais sans me faire mal, pas encore. Avais-je essayé de me libérer ?

« Alice ? Ecoute, si tu t'en sens capable je vais te lâcher et te laisser aller prendre une douche. Ensuite tu nous rejoindras au salon. Compris ?

- D'accord. »

Il m'observa encore quelques minutes avant d'enlever sa poigne et de s'éloigner de moi. J'en éprouvais un léger regret. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Après m'être lavée puis habiller d'une ample robe verte serrée par un corset noir et ceinturé d'un large ruban émeraude, je me dirigeais vers le salon.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et jetais un œil à l'intérieur: Ludwig était assit sur le fauteuil et serrait Felicia dans ses bras, tout deux étaient blessés, je vis mon frère Arthur collé à un homme blond que je supposais être Francis sur le canapé. Je cherchait Gilbert des yeux sans le trouver puis me décidais à entrer. A la seconde où Arthur m'aperçut, il bondit littéralement du canapé et vint me serrer avec force dans ses bras. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment cette étreinte mais j'essayais de la supporter, c'était mon frère quand même. Ce fut une voix grave qui vint à mon secours :

« Lâche la, Arthur. Elle est trop jeune pour supporter une autre étreinte que celle de Gilbert.

- Ferme-la ! C'est ma sœur stupide français !

- C'est la fiancée de Gilbert. Alice est un vampire, soit heureux mais lâche la avant qu'elle ne te fasse du mal et que vous le regrettiez tout les deux. »

Mon frère marmonna quelque chose mais finit par obéir à son compagnon et s'éloigna de moi. Je m'en sens coupable mais j'étais bien plus à l'aise ainsi. Pourtant une chose m'intéressait, une seule. « Où est Gilbert ? » le français parlant à part avec Arthur, ce fut Ludwig qui me répondit.

« Il est partit chercher quelque chose mais il va vite revenir rassure-toi.

- D'accord…

- Assieds-toi en attendant. »

J'obéis, un peu plus à l'aise. Etait-ce parce que sa voix était rassurante ou était-ce parce qu'il était le frère de Gilbert ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je m'assit donc sur un fauteuil de libre et patientait. Le vampire que j'attendais arriva quelques minutes après et je pris enfin le temps de le détailler. Tout de noir vêtu, son pantalon, son veston, son long pardessus. Seul le foulard noué à son cou et sa chemise était blanc. Il posa son regard sur moi et je frissonnais. Il me sourit puis s'assit sur mon accoudoir avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée.

« Nous devons parler de l'attaque d'hier. Certes c'est de monnaie courante entre les différents clans vampiriques mais une humaine a été blessé.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir. La loi est claire, ne jamais impliqué les humains.

- Tu as raison Ludwig. Des propositions ?

- Il faut prévenir Antonio et Elizavetta. Peut-être ont-ils été attaqués eux aussi ou le seront bientôt. »

Gilbert acquiesça aux paroles de Francis mais je ne suivais pas vraiment la conversation. Ils parlaient stratégies et lois diverses auxquelles je ne comprenais strictement rien. Je fermais les yeux et essayait de me souvenir des évènements.

Flash-back 24h avant

J'étais assise à la grande table de la salle à manger et je prenais mon déjeuner tout en écoutant distraitement le babillage de la jolie italienne qui me tenait compagnie. Nous avions toutes les deux sursauter en entendant un énorme vacarme dans le manoir puis Felicia s'était postée devant moi.

« Il y a un problème. Si je ne te protège pas, Gilbert m'en voudra à mort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La brune me fit signe de me taire et de rester caché derrière elle. On entendit des pas puis une superbe blonde à forte poitrine entra dans la salle, elle nous fit un sourire candide. Felicia se crispa et me fit reculer sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

« Elena, espèce de pétasse ukrainienne. Tu es avec ton psychopathe de frère et ta cinglée de sœur ? » Le regard bleu autrefois doux et songeur devint froid et dur. Je pris peur en voyant la grande fourche qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Nous sommes là tout les trois en effet plus quelques autres, pauvre petite idiote.

- Pour quelles raisons êtes vous venus ici ?

- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ? On peut régler ça gentiment, grande sœur Elena est très compréhensive.

- Jamais. »

Et comme si c'était un signal, les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, je découvris alors que Felicia cachait sous sa jupe deux pistolets et qu'elle savait très bien s'en servir. Je les regardais se battre, paralysée par la peur quand soudain mon amie cria « Casse-toi ! Dégage d'ici ! Cours loin, le plus loin possible ! ». D'abord je ne fis rien puis je couru vers la porte, vite, le plus vite possible, j'enfilais les couloirs mais je m'arrêtais nette en apercevant une autre femme au bout du couloir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond gris et une robe bleue. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire dément pris place sur son visage et je remarquais alors les couteaux qu'elle tenait à la main. Terrorisée j'ouvris la première porte que je trouvais et m'enfermais à l'intérieur. C'était sans issue et je commençais à paniquer. Comment s'en sortais les autres ? Comment j'allais m'échapper d'ici ? Je sursautais violemment alors que la folle tapait la porte pour l'ouvrir, je me reculais contre le mur le plus opposé de la porte, je ne voyais rien pour me défendre… La furie blonde entra alors violemment dans la pièce, je regardais avec horreur et étonnement la porte fracassée au sol. Elle s'avança vers moi en riant comme la cinglée qu'elle était sûrement. Je fis tout mon possible pour lui échapper mais la suite ne fut que coups, blessures et douleurs…

Fin flash-back

Je réalisais que je pleurais qu'au moment où Gilbert essuyait mes larmes du bout des doigts. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrait contre moi le plus fort possible. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, passant sa main dans ma chevelure blonde en douces caresses. Ce fut Arthur qui dit le mot de la fin concernant cette attaque « Ce crime ne restera pas impuni. Nous riposterons. » Un silence accueillit cette proposition…

Peu à peu la salle se vida de ses occupants au point que seul moi et Gilbert restèrent dans la pièce. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un long meuble en bois, levant la main vers une étagère il se saisit d'un objet et revint vers moi.

« Chère Alice, j'aimerais te faire un présent. Un objet rare et précieux.

- Quel est-il ?

- Un lys noir. Je trouve qu'il convient à merveille pour ma tendre fiancée des ténèbres. »

Je rougis avant de lui sourire, il me tendit alors cette fleur merveilleuse. Ce lys, bien que noir, était absolument magnifique. Gilbert me sourit et me le mit dans les cheveux. « Il n'en est que plus beau ainsi sertit dans l'or de tes cheveux. » Mon sourire se fit plus affirmé et il me sourit en retour. Il s'éloigna à nouveau vers le meuble puis une musique retentit. Je reconnu une valse et le regardait.

« Devons-nous danser Gilbert ?

- Evidemment belle Alice, évidemment. »

Je me levais donc et allait à sa rencontre. Il me prit la main et y déposa un délicat baiser avant de me prendre par la taille. Je me laissais faire, charmée par cet homme. Je me laissais porter par la musique, observant mon cavalier et je le trouvais encore plus beau qu'avant. Je ne le connaissais que depuis trois jours et déjà j'étais complètement à sa merci. J'étais sa fiancée des ténèbres et bientôt sa femme. Je m'approchais encore de lui, il me laissa faire tout en gardant cet air sérieux sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste ou préoccupé en ma présence, je voulais qu'il sourie, qu'il soit heureux. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me sembla censée en cet instant et je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue.

Gilbert arrêta de danser et me regarda intensément. Je me sentie fondre sous ce regard, sa main se posa sur ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux et échapper un soupire tremblant. Avec délicatesse il enleva mes lunettes et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je me laissais faire, immobile comme une poupée, attendant son bon vouloir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur chacune de mes joues puis à chaque coin de ma bouche. J'en trépignais presque d'impatience et répétait en boucle dans ma tête « Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi… » peut-être qu'il entendit ma prière car enfin sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Je soupirais de soulagement et posais mes mains à plat sur son torse. Très vite il quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accordais sans résister. Je n'avais que rarement partager de baiser aussi profond que celui-là mais celui-ci me paraissait tellement plus intense que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Je m'accrochais à sa veste noire sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, mon dieu peut-on se noyer dans un baiser… ? Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps mais ce bonheur me parut bien court lorsqu'il prit fin. Les bras de Gilbert me retenaient fermement, mes jambes étaient tremblantes et mes mains étaient agrippées à lui. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, ne pas me détacher de lui, ne pas le quitter. Jamais.

Alors je levais les yeux vers lui, ancrant l'émeraude des miens dans le rubis des siens. Je le fixais ainsi un long moment avant que finalement je lui dise la seule chose qui me semblait être la vérité en cet instant.

« Je vous aime Gilbert. Je vous aime de tout mon être. »


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'avais pas eu de réponse à ma déclaration, juste un sourire et une tendre caresse sur la joue. J'étais assise avec Felicia qui s'était improvisée professeur d'histoire vampirique mais je n'écoutais pas un mot de son discours. Seul Gilbert était dans mes pensées. Je poussais un soupire frustré et posais ma tête sur mes bras. Felicia s'arrêta de parler puis me tapota l'épaule avant de reprendre la parole :

« Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de mon cours n'est-ce pas ?

- J-Je suis désolée… »

En vérité j'étais rouge de honte et me cachais un peu plus dans le creux de mes bras au point d'avoir le nez collé à la table de bois. L'italienne éclata d'un rire joyeux et cela me fit sourire un peu.

« Et si je te parlais de Gilbert, tu m'écouterais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

- Pas mal de choses, je le connais depuis mon enfance.

- Raconte-moi. Please ~

- Bon très bien. Pour ce qui est de son pays d'origine et tout ça mieux vaut que ça soit lui qui t'en parle mais je peux discuter avec toi d'un autre sujet.

- Lequel ?

- Elizavetta. »

La belle brune hongroise ? C'est vrai que vu la taille du portrait dans le salon, je me doutais bien qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui et ça attisait ma curiosité. Et peut-être ma jalousie aussi mais ça c'est secondaire.

« Gilbert et Elizavetta se sont rencontrés étant enfants. Chacun ont été transformé très tôt et ils ont pour ainsi dire tout expérimentés ensemble.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Ouais. Ils ont fait leur première fois ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je rougis avant d'acquiescer. Je voyais très bien en effet.

« Gil était complètement accroc de cette nana. Il s'est souvent mis en danger pour la défendre et en a souvent été blessé.

- Et… elle l'aimait aussi ?

- Elle l'a aimé oui, quelques temps. Elizavetta l'a trahis et je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

- Comment l'a-t-elle trahis ?

- Ils étaient fiancés, prêts à se marier quand elle a rencontré un humain. Un jeune prodige de la musique classique au piano.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui alors.

- Oui. Même si ce n'est pas si rare d'avoir des amants ou des maîtresses humains de temps en temps pour une courte durée. Là n'était pas le problème, ça Gilbert aurait pu lui pardonner.

- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Elle a fait de Roderich un vampire et l'a épousé. Gilbert en a été dévasté, littéralement. Faut dire qu'il l'aimait depuis des siècles. »

J'essayais de comprendre cette situation. Il avait aimé cette femme pendant plus longtemps que n'importe quel homme pourrait le faire et elle l'avait brutalement plaquée pour un pianiste ? Soudain Felicia me serra dans ses bras et je me collais à elle. Je pleurais. Je pleurais la douleur de cet homme qui s'était fiancé à moi pour me sauver la vie, je pleurais pour cet amour déçu, cette trahison amère, je pleurais pour la solitude qui lui a tenu compagnie toute ces longues années. Et enfin, je pleurais pour moi. Moi, pauvre petite humaine insignifiante, incapable de concurrencer Elizavetta… Felicia passait sa main en caresses réconfortantes dans mon dos avant de me chuchoter : « Il est heureux avec toi. Et il le sera encore plus dans l'avenir. » Cette simple phrase me réconforta et j'en remerciais mon amie.

Je regardais mon nouvel uniforme. Une jupe courte et une veste style tailleur kaki, une chemise blanche sans fioriture et une cravate finement rayée. C'était un uniforme plus ou moins militaire. J'avais remonté mais cheveux en deux hautes couettes, j'aimais bien cette coiffure. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais armée. Un revolver et une épée fine, Felicia allait m'apprendre à m'en servir. Notre clan était composé de Ludwig, Felicia, Francis, Antonio, Caterina, Elizavetta, Roderich, Gilbert et moi. Dans une certaine mesure Arthur aussi, bien qu'il soit encore humain. Le clan adverse qui nous a attaqué se compose de Ivan, Elena, Natalia, Feliks, Toris, Eduard et Raivis. Ils étaient respectivement : russe, ukrainienne, biélorusse, polonais, lituanien, estonien et letton.

Chaque clan avait des alliés dans les autres pays d'Europe voir même en Asie ou en Amérique mais généralement ces deux là préfère s'occuper de leur propres histoires. Pour ma part j'étais nerveuse, on allait riposter et les attaquer… J'avais peur pour être honnête. Qui ne serait pas effrayé par tout ça? Mais j'avais confiance, on était soudé et uni malgré les histoires du passé, que ça soit celle de Elizavetta et Gilbert ou de Francis et Antonio. Demain, nous partirons en guerre.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi puis des bras passèrent autour de ma taille. Je reconnu Gilbert, sans trop savoir comment je l'avoue, et m'appuyais contre lui. Il cacha son visage dans mon cou et je frissonnais sous son souffle qui caressait ma peau. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les vampires ne boivent pas du sang tous les jours, pas plus qu'ils ne vident les gens. C'est tout simplement trop au niveau quantité mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait. Je voulais que Gilbert me touche. J'étais sa fiancée non ? Soudainement il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emporta vers le lit où il me posa avec délicatesse. Il monta sur le lit dont le matelas se creusa sous son poids, je l'observais ainsi penché au dessus de moi. Il me caressa la joue avec douceur et je fermais les yeux de bonheur, ses lèvres se posèrent en un tendre baiser sur mon front tandis que son autre main défaisait lentement ma cravate. Une fois celle-ci à terre, il ouvrit ma veste et défit un par un les boutons de ma chemise, je rougis mais le laissais faire, au fond j'en avais envie aussi. Il posa son visage dans mon cou et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait et mordillait ma peau me donnant d'agréables frissons. Gilbert égratigna ma peau, faisant apparaître quelques perles rouges qu'il s'empressa d'effacer, je m'accrochais à ses cheveux, ce qu'il me faisait était à la fois plaisant et frustrant. Je posais mes mains sur ses joues et le forçais à relever la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Très vite je passais mes mains sous sa chemise et la lui enlever, j'embrassais son cou, ses épaules et descendais sur son torse quand quelque chose attira mon attention. « Gilbert, retourne toi s'il te plaît. » Il obéit sans discuter et là je fus stupéfaite. Un superbe aigle noir était tatoué sur toute la largeur de son dos et s'étalait même sur le haut de ses épaules. Je le retraçais du bout des doigts, fascinée par l'encre noire rendue vivante sur le corps de Gilbert. De nouveau je parcourus sa peau de baisers légers avant de me pencher vers lui et, toujours dans son dos, je le fis lever la tête avant de l'embrasser. Il se laissait faire docilement, répondant avec la même ardeur à mes avances avant de finalement reprendre le contrôle des choses et de me plaquer sur les draps mauves. Ma jupe et mes sous-vêtements furent rapidement enlevés tandis qu'il parcourait mon corps de baisers et de caresses plus ou moins appuyés. Je passais mes mains sur la peau de Gilbert, glissant mes doigts le long des cicatrices qui la marquaient, les cajolant doucement. Je me redressais un peu et lui enlevait le reste de ses vêtements avant de me plaquer contre lui et de le serrer dans mes bras. Je rougis en me rendant compte que chaque partie de nos corps était en contact y compris les plus intimes… Je rougissais d'autant plus alors que mon vampire de fiancé entrepris de découvrir mon corps de façon plus approfondit. Il s'occupa de ma poitrine tout d'abord où il laissa une trace avant de descendre sur mon ventre puis mes hanches qu'il s'amusa à lécher et mordiller ce qui me chatouillait tout en me faisant frissonner. Mais toute envie de rire s'évanouit alors qu'il s'emparait de mes cuisses, par réflexe je voulus fermer mes jambes et le repousser mais il m'en empêcha gentiment. « C'est ta première fois Alice ? » J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était effectivement temps de s'en inquiéter mais je secouais négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais je n'avais pas non plus une expérience digne d'un carnet de bal… Il me sourit avec tendresse et embrassa doucement mes cuisses avant de les écarter plus largement sans forcer. J'étais tellement gênée que je cachais mon visage dans mes mains tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon aine.

« Je t'aime Alice. » j'aurais voulu lui répondre mais les mots disparurent dans un long gémissement alors qu'il me mordait à cet endroit si intime. Je m'accrochais alors à l'oreiller et le serrer désespérément alors que je peinais à retenir ces sons si embarrassants… Oh Dieu, si Matthew avait ressentit du plaisir jute en étant mordu à la gorge moi qui l'était de façon plus intime j'allais vite défaillir de plaisir… Pourtant Gilbert s'arrêta, me soutirant une plainte frustrée au passage et se contenta de lécher les quelques gouttes sanguines qui lui auraient échappé par mégarde. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle mais mon fiancé en décida autrement et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes. Gilbert me parla à l'oreille et mon souffle se raréfia encore à l'entente de ses mots « Maintenant c'est à ton tour Alice. » Je le regardais avant d'à nouveau renversé la situation, assise sur ses hanches je passais mes mains sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. J'étais encore trop timide pour essayer de le mordre ailleurs et je n'étais pas très sûre de savoir comment faire… Depuis ma récente transformation je n'ai bien sûr mordu personne. Gilbert posa sa main derrière ma tête et je compris ce qu'il voulait. Après une courte inspiration je le mordis. Je le sentis sursauter mais ne m'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. J'étais concentrée sur ce divin liquide qui coulait dans ma gorge me rendant toute chose, inconsciemment je me frottais contre Gilbert qui réagit bien vite à mes avances. Lorsque ses doigts s'occupèrent de ma féminité ce fut moi qui sursautais et je lâchais ma prise, un fin sillon de sang dégoulina sur sa peau et je me penchais pour le faire disparaître avant d'embrasser passionnément mon amant.

Gilbert s'assit tout en me gardant au dessus de lui, je le regardais dans les yeux tandis qu'il prenait possession de moi, je rougissais avant de fermer les paupières. Je me surpris à gémir et je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche mais il les posa sur ses épaules et me murmura à l'oreille « Laisse-moi entendre ta voix. » J'acquiesçais mais me cachais dans son cou pour pas qu'il me voit. Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches et notre danse intime commença. Combien de temps avons-nous fait l'amour ? Combien de fois également ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais lorsque je m'endormie j'étais comblée du plaisir et de l'amour que m'avais donné mon compagnon. Serrée dans ses bras, je me laisser dériver dans le sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mon réveil fut pourtant morose, déjà parce que Gilbert n'était pas là et ensuite parce que l'on devait partir affronter le clan adverse. Après un soupir je partis me laver et m'habiller, une fois fait je partis au salon. Il semblait y avoir une grande agitation, lorsque j'ouvris la porte tout bruits cessèrent… Surprise, je regardais les nouveaux arrivants, un brun aux verts qui tenait une jolie brune par la taille, un autre homme brun à l'air sérieux avec des lunettes et… Elizavetta. Pour avoir admirer son portrait plusieurs fois je n'eu aucun mal à la reconnaître. La seconde chose que je remarquais est que nous étions tous en uniformes à tendance militaire. « Alice ? » Je me tournais et souriait à Gilbert arrivé entre-temps juste derrière moi. J'entrais donc et allait m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, mon compagnon me suivit et s'assit encore une fois sur mon accoudoir. Les autres prirent place également sur les fauteuils et sofas de la pièce, une fois le calme revenu, mon fiancé prit la parole.

« Also, puisque tout le monde est ici on va pouvoir faire les présentations. Alice, voici Antonio mon ami espagnol et sa femme Caterina la sœur de Felicia.

- Hola !

- Ciao.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrez, je m'appelle Alice et je suis la sœur d'Arthur, le compagnon de Francis.

- Ensuite voici Elizavetta et son mari Roderich.

- Helló !

- Hallo. »

Je les regardais un moment en silence, le ressentiment que j'avais à leur égard était-il visible… ? Finalement je leur offris un sourire de façade avant de répéter les banalités d'usage. J'espérais plus ou moins qu'on en resterais là et qu'on passerait au sujet du jour à savoir, botter les fesses des cinglés venus nous attaquer mais malheureusement ça ne fut pas le cas…

« Gilbert, pourquoi es-tu si proche de cette Alice ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Elizavetta.

- On a le droit de savoir pour qui et pour quoi on prend des risques.

- Vous êtes mes alliés et mes amis, ça devrait te suffire comme raison pour venir m'aider.

- D'accord. Et elle c'est quoi ?

- La victime de l'attaque de Braginski.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine sans liens avec nous faisait chez toi ?

- Elle n'est pas sans liens, c'est la sœur d'Arthur, le compagnon de l'un des nôtres à savoir Francis. »

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort et sans m'en apercevoir je m'accrochais au bras de Gilbert. Je sursautais en voyant l'étincelle de colère qui brillait dans les yeux de la hongroise, j'en frissonnais avant de resserrer un peu plus ma prise sur mon compagnon. Celui-ci soupira avant de se dégager puis de me plaquer contre lui.

« J'ai transformé Alice avec son accord et elle est devenu ma femme. Voilà ce qu'elle est Elizavetta.

- Tu as QUOI ?!

- Alice est ma femme. Tu n'as aucun droit de parole là-dessus sachant que tu m'as quitté il y a plusieurs siècles pour ce péquenot d'aristo là. »

Le dit aristo avait l'air gêné et baissa la tête. Lui et moi, on était un peu dans le même bateau. J'avais peur que ça tourne au règlement de comptes entre les deux anciens amants et franchement on n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant…

« Ca suffit tout les deux. Soit vous êtes alliés soit vous êtes ennemis. Elizavetta, tu acceptes de nous aider et dans ce cas on va pouvoir parler sérieusement, soit tu refuses et tu retournes en Hongrie ou en Autriche avec ton mari.

- Ludwig a raison. Lui, Antonio, Gilbert et moi allons partir avec nos compagnons respectifs, à toi de choisir si tu nous suis ou non. »

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert puis Roderich avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

« Fort bien. Je vous aiderais.

- Merci. Maintenant en route, nous parlerons en chemin. »

Nous avons passé de longues heures dans les transports, Arthur et Matthew étant toujours humains étaient restés en arrière au manoir par sécurité. J'étais assise entre Caterina et Felicia, les deux sœurs se parlaient en italien et cela m'amusait un peu d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient et mes traductions très approximatives les faisaient beaucoup rire. Pourtant cette joie n'était que de façade, j'étais la plus jeune, un jeune vampire n'est tiré d'affaire que s'il réussit à survivre pendant cinq ans et j'en étais bien loin… Je soupirais discrètement. On s'arrêta dans une forêt puis naturellement Gilbert et Ludwig prirent le commandement des opérations. Chacun avait sa place et une chose précise à faire.

Nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment, la Maison Soviétique, comme l'appelle les autres. Ma cible s'appelait Natalya Arlovskaya, elle est biélorusse et c'est celle qui a tenté de m'assassiner. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, sombres aussi mais j'avançais. L'un d'eux allait forcément se montrer à un moment ou un autre. J'entendis un bruit de pas, suivit d'un bruit métallique. Je me retournais et me permit un petit sourire. Ma cible était juste devant moi. Le bruit était celui des lames que la blonde frottait l'une sur l'autre, elle me regarda un instant avant d'engager la conversation d'une voix plate.

« Tu n'es pas morte finalement.

- Non. Comme tu peux le constater tu as échoué. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de me sourire, ce qui me colla des frissons mais je me gardais de le montrer.

« J'ai réussit ma mission à merveille au contraire. Grand frère est très intéressé par ton… mari. On devait juste l'attirer ici.

- Vous vouliez piéger Gilbert en vous servant de moi.

- Et cela à remarquablement bien fonctionné. Son point faible a toujours été de vouloir protéger tout le monde même les petites humaines insignifiantes comme toi.

- Je ne suis plus humaine grâce à ton intervention.

- Peut-être que tu devrais m'appeler Mama alors ?

- Jamais !

- Tant pis. De toute façon tu n'es plus utile alors je vais juste me divertir en coupant ta jolie gorge blanche et regarder ta peau se teindre de rouge. »

Et je savais qu'elle le ferait si elle en avait l'occasion. Des questions me trottaient dans la tête mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Ce rire hystérique m'apprit que ma « partenaire » de combat en avait finit avec les discussions. Maintenant c'était se battre ou y rester.

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme. J'ai mal. Partout, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est en miettes…Natalya, est-elle encore en vie ? J'ai mal… Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, je suis affalée contre un mur, seule. J'essaie de bouger et je me rends compte que je tiens quelque chose dans ma main. Un couteau. Celui de Natalya. Ma tête est lourde, je ne dois pas m'évanouir. J'ai froid, je n'entends rien, la douleur s'estompe… Etat de choc. Je me remets difficilement debout, le mur me sert d'appui, il est vital que je bouge d'ici. J'avance lentement tout en essayant de remettre mes idées en place mais c'est le trou noir… Peu à peu je me rends compte que je ne porte que ma chemise, ma veste est en lambeaux et ma jupe a disparu. L'une de mes couettes est défaite et mes cheveux se collent sur mes blessures encore fraîches. J'entends un bruit, mon cœur s'accélère, je serre le manche du couteau. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux le revoir. La personne s'approche, j'essaie de me cacher mais mes mouvements sont lents, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je vois mal. Ne me tuer pas. Je m'agrippe au mur, mes ongles raclent les pierres mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas mourir. Pas avant de l'avoir revu au moins une fois… L'homme s'approche, je sens les larmes sur ma joue, je dois avoir l'air pathétique mais je brandis la lame devant moi, tant pis si je tremble comme une feuille. « Alice ! Merci mon Dieu, tu es vivante. » Roderich. C'est lui, c'est un allié… Je me laisse tombée à genoux et je pleure pour de bon. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux puis me relève mais je suis incapable de marcher.

« Roderich, j'en peux plus… I'm sorry…

- Je vais te porter. »

Il me hisse sur son dos et m'emmène vers les autres. Vers lui. Epuisée je ferme les yeux et tombe dans l'inconscience…

J'étais appuyée contre quelque chose de chaud. Et ça sent bon. C'est rassurant. J'essaie de me fier à ce que je ressens, on me caresse les cheveux avec douceur, on chuchote des mots à mon oreille. Je dois comprendre ce que la voix me dit, a force d'efforts je perçois des mots « Alice…reviens…reste…moi…t'attends…t'aime… ».

D'accord. Je connais la voix, je l'aime, je veux voir la personne. Je remue un peu puis entrouvre les yeux. Tout est flou pendant quelques minutes puis les contours se précisent. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Gilbert est là. Il est en mauvais état lui aussi mais il est là, il me tient dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots doux. Difficilement je lève la main et la pose sur sa joue. Son regard se fixe sur moi puis un sourire apparaît sur son visage. On est vivant et à cet instant c'est pour moi la chose la plus importante du monde.

Peu à peu je reprends conscience des choses et des évènements. Gilbert me rassure, toute notre équipe est vivante. Braginski a accepté sa défaite et nous fichera la paix pour un bon moment, tant mieux. On allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison et reprendre notre vie là où nous l'avions laissé. Gilbert me parlait de mes études et de son métier, il me parlait de l'avenir de Matthew qui allait vivre avec Francis et mon frère Arthur, il me racontait pleins de choses. Pleins de projets pour l'avenir.

Notre avenir.


	4. Epilogue

Point de vue de Gil ~

Cinq années étaient passées depuis le coup foireux du russe et on avait la paix, comme promis. Alice s'est plutôt bien habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Arthur aussi d'ailleurs si on ne prends pas en considération qu'il est toujours aussi pénible avec ses scènes de ménage à répétition qui ont lieu, Dieu merci, ailleurs que chez moi. Il a l'air content de s'occuper du canadien cependant, paraît que ça lui rappelle son petit frère partit vivre en Amérique. Ludwig a officiellement épousé Felicia, Antonio essaye de faire un enfant à Caterina. Elizavetta et Roderich sont toujours aussi dégoulinants d'amour… Yeurk… Bref, la vie continue. Tranquillement. « Giiiiiiiiil ! » Ah. Pas si tranquille que ça en fait. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je vois ma femme adorée qui visiblement s'apprête à me passer un savon… Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ?

« C'est quoi ces photos ?!

- Photos ?

- Oui ! D'où tu les as eu d'abord ?! Espèce de fouine ! »

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point elle est mignonne quand elle est en colère ? Et non, je ne fais pas exprès de l'embêter. Pas à chaque fois du moins. J'apprécie moyennement la référence à la fouine mais je passe l'éponge et prends lesdites photos apparemment criminelles. Ah oui je m'en souviens maintenant. Ce sont des photos d'Alice à l'époque du lycée, je ne lui ai jamais avoué que je la suivais depuis longtemps. Pour elle, j'ai décidé de la prendre pour femme trois jours après notre rencontre. Je soupire légèrement, je vais être obliger de lui dire et je vais sûrement passer pour une sorte de psychopathe… Ce que je peux être à l'occasion il est vrai. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et naturellement elle s'installe sur mes genoux, je pose les photos et la serre contre moi.

« En fait, je te suis depuis plusieurs années. Arthur parlait souvent de sa sœur et j'étais curieux de savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

- Tu aurais pu jeter un coup d'œil et passer à autre chose au lieu de me suivre pendant…combien de temps ?

- Trois ans.

- Stupid. »

Elle se colla à moi juste après cette insulte. J'avais appris que c'était une sorte de mot d'amour de sa part. C'est aussi la méthode de l'autre buveur de thé. Je la câlinais donc, attendant qu'elle me dise quelque chose d'autre. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après.

« Why did you follow me so long? Tu aurais pu te lasser à force.

- J'aime les jolies choses et tu es une belle femme. La seule à qui je me suis réellement intéressé cette dernière décennie.

- Arthur n'a rien dit ?

- Il en savait rien mais Francis était au courant. En fait il aimait bien me titiller en me répétant que lui avait le droit de te parler.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es soudainement décidé il y a cinq ans ? »

J'hésitais à lui répondre. J'avoue volontiers être une personne à part, voir carrément bizarre mais je suppose qu'elle m'a accepté comme je suis.

« Je t'ai abordé ce soir là parce que je savais que quelqu'un d'autre allait te demander de sortir avec lui le lendemain.

- Qui ? Et comment tu le savais ?

- Un australien, Dan je sais pas quoi. Et je le savais c'est tout. »

Ah. Elle me fait le regard. Ce regard qui dit « Parle ou quand je vais savoir la vérité crois-moi tu vas le regretter. » Mais j'hésitais quand même, pas envie de la faire fuir. 1) Je suis albinos mais ça en encore ça peut aller. 2) J'ai des tendances violentes voir meurtrières. 3) Je suis un vampire. Un vrai. 4) J'ai une vie et un carnet de bal long comme un parchemin sans fin.

Bref, je ne suis pas un type de confiance à première vue alors si en plus on me prend pour un stalker… Je l'entends soupirer et j'ai une idée de ce qu'elle pense alors je me lance.

« Je le sais parce qu'il y avait toujours une personne à mon compte près de toi et qui surveillait les gens qui t'approchaient.

- … T'es vraiment malade. Sérieux Gil, t'es gravement atteint.

- Je sais oui. »

D'ailleurs c'est la vérité. J'ai sacrément déraillé au fil des années au point d'être un peu dérangé sur certaines choses. Cette fois c'est moi qui soupire, si je me fais jeter ça va vraiment pas être awesome… Alice a cinq ans. Elle peut me quitter et vivre avec un autre sans ressentir de malaise alors que moi… En vieillissant je suis devenu sentimental. Pas awesome.

Pourtant elle ne crie pas. Pas d'insultes ni de gifles retentissantes ou de scènes à n'en plus finir. Rien. Je la regarde et je vois qu'elle me sourit. Je dois avoir l'air aussi paumé que je le suis en réalité puisqu'elle soupira en chuchotant un « Idiot » avant de m'embrasser. Je reste sans réactions quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. J'avais oublié un détail semblerait-il, un détail important.

« I love you Gilbert ~

- Mir auch, ich liebe dich. »

Et c'est sans doute l'une des rares choses dont je suis certain. On s'aime. Et ça c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Alice me sourit à nouveau avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de quelques pas puis d'un coup la musique s'élève. Je souris alors qu'elle me tend la main.

« Want to dance ?

- Une danse juste toi et moi ça se refuse pas. »

Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, je commence à bouger quand elle me fait ce sourire taquin et qu'elle me susurre à l'oreille « A dance with a vampire ~ »


End file.
